Você De Um Lado E Eu Do Outro
by Becka-ah
Summary: Quando apareci com os dois braços quebrados, eu disse que foi um acidente. Quando voltei com um novo corte de cabelo, disse que era uma fase. Quando ele começou a desaparecer subitamente, achei que fosse uma fase. Quando vi suas cicatrizes, achei que fossem acidentais. Quando olho em seus olhos agora, sei que não era a única mentindo sobre as razões por de trás dessas ocorrências.


Oi galera.

Essa é minha segunda fic, decidi dar uma parade na minha outra por que eu num sabia se o que eu estava fazendo estava dando certo, em que direção levar aquela história, muito menos COMO que seria o encontro entre a minha OC e os personagens de Bleach, mas eu não desisti!

Essa aqui é uma coisa que me deu assim do nada, eu tava de bom humor então é mais animada e descontraída, testando novos ares, vamo ver no que dá...Me digam depois se preferem essa ou a outra( se é q alguem daqui leu, quero dizer...).

Bleach não me pertence por que senão os vilões não teriam ataques com nomes tão complicados... :/

* * *

Capítulo 1

Cara, eu adoro marshmallow.

Eu os comeria no café da manhã, no almoço, no lanche da tarde, no café da tarde, na janta, no lanchinho da meia noite, no lanchinho das duas e dez, depois no das quatro e quarenta, até chegar o café da manhã e começar tudo outra vez.

Eu adoro sua cor branquinha e sua forma que não é nem redonda nem quadrada, mas a junção perfeita entre as duas formas geométricas. Adoro o seu gosto único que me lembra da minha infância e das noites de inverno tomando chocolate quente. Adoro o jeito que dissolvem em minha boca ou jeito que seu interior molinho se rasga quando eu a mordo ou ainda do jeito que eu posso sentir a sua superfície aveludada contra minha língua...

Eu gosto ainda mais daqueles que flutuam e te carregam pra lugar nenhum. Adoro o jeito que ele faz o vento trazer aqueles fiozinhos de cabelo pra frente do meu rosto fazendo cócegas no meu nariz. Adoro o jeito que é macio e carnudo, servindo como ótimo travesseiro sempre me fazendo dar aquele cochilo gostoso. Daqueles que você só tem depois do almoço ou nos minutinhos antes de acordar pra escola. Adoro porque eles voam lá no alto e sempre que acordo, ao abrir os olhos, a primeira coisa que vejo é o céu, sempre azul, e as nuvens que parecem algodão desfiado nadando na frente do sol redondo e brilhante que ilumina o dia e traz os raios de sol que me que deixam uma sensação de calmaria e familiaridade.

Mais se eu fosse pensar em uma única coisa que eu mais adore neles, posso dizer, com certeza, sem sombra de dúvida, é por que eu só os encontro quando estou no mais profundo estado de sono, nos meus melhores sonhos. E se tem uma coisa que eu goste mais que marshmallow, é dormir.

Imagine então a minha ira quando um infeliz de um sujeito me liga num domingo de manhã.

- Quem tá falando?- Pulei logo o alô e perguntei o mais contidamente que pude entre dentes cerrados. O mais rápido que essa conversa termine maior a possibilidade de eu conseguir voltar para meu sonho de ouro.

-Como assim quem tá falando?! - Pena que a pessoa do outro lado da linha era o infeliz sujeito_ ruivo_, por que ai sim que a conversa não acabará rápido. Grunhi exasperada vendo a hora no meu despertador na escrivaninha ao meu lado.

-Sério cara, eu sabia que você tinha problema de memória, mas pensei que fosse só pra lembrar nomes. Quantas vezes tenho que te falar pra não me acordar tão cedo de manhã?! Ainda mais em um Domingo! - Segurei o telefone com mais força, tô vendo que isso aqui vai demorar um pouco mais do que eu gostaria. Tem que ser assim todo santo dia?

-Cara?_ Cara?!_ Eu só faço o que sua mãe me pediu! Já são onzehoras da manhã, você planeja levantar alguma semana desse ano ou vai ficar aí apodrecendo pra sempre? Já é a terceira vez que te ligo essa manhã e você não acorda, eu tava pensando que ia ter de ir aí dessa vez pra te arrastar pra fora desse quarto!- Rainha do drama esse Ichigo. Rolei os olhos, agora com certeza eu não conseguiria voltar para meu sonho precioso de marshmellow flutuantes. Fechei a cara e chutei o edredom pra longe do meu corpo o mais forte que consegui. Levantei e andei com passos largos, batendo os calcanhares com força no chão pra extravasar a minha raiva.

-Pronto! Tá ouvindo isso? É o barulho de mim levantando e deixando pra trás horas de descanso que eu poderia estar muito bem fazendo bom uso nesse momento, mas não. Eu estou de pé agora e oh! O que é isso, Ichigo? É o barulho do chuveiro sendo ligado, tá ouvindo? Pois é, é melhor você desligar, seu trabalho tá cumprido, _cara. _- Ouvi a linha do outro lado ficar muda, provavelmente apenas por um segundo até ele explodir. Desliguei rápido, antes que o timer da bomba relógio chegasse ao zero com um tipo de satisfação sadomasoquista e joguei o celular em cima do edredom que estava jogado no chão por causa do meu acesso de raiva momentâneo.

Senti a água descer pelo meu corpo e ergui a cabeça para deixar o liquido morno lavar qualquer vestígio de sono do meu rosto. Suspirei alto e passei a mão pelo meu cabelo curto. Hmmmm. Já estava na hora de cortar, ele havia crescido de sua altura no maxilar e agora estava com as pontinhas relando nos ombros. Eu gosto do meu corte curto: ele não me faz passar muito calor, não é preciso prender, não gasta muito shampoo e, não sou de me gabar, mas... O corte não daria muito certo se eu não tivesse um rostinho bonito. Palavras da cabelereira. Eu só as repeti cerca de mil vezes depois, pra convencer a minha mãe que ela tomou a decisão certa ao me deixar cortar o cabelo do jeito que eu queria.

Peguei o tubo roxo de cima da prateleira de vidro fixada na parede do chuveiro e esfreguei uma quantidade muito maior do que a necessária no meu couro cabeludo. Perceba: eu disse que o _corte de cabelo _economizava shampoo, não eu. Enxaguei depois de fazer um moicano pra lá de estiloso e repeti o processo, dessa vez sem penteado. Passei o condicionador e senti o cheirinho bom de melão saindo do produto. Sabe aqueles cheiros que só shampoo e condicionador têm? Daqueles que não cheira nada como a fruta de verdade cheira e mesmo assim não tem como confundir? O meu preferido era o de melão. Falando nisso, melão de verdade lá tem cheiro? Como é que eles inventam uma fragrância assim do nada e diz que é do melão...? Magica da Disney, pessoal.

Passado o meu mal humor matinal, coloquei uma camiseta que estava em cima da minha cômoda e procurei um shorts em uma de suas gavetas, pronta para aproveitar mais um dia ensolarado de agosto. Nem sei se aquelas roupas eram minhas, mas estou com fome demais pra parar até pra ver se estão limpas, além disso, já estava atrasada para um compromisso. Desci as escadas e pulei os dois últimos degraus.

Estou me sentindo especialmente feliz hoje. É Domingo, meu dia preferido da semana; acabo de ter um dos meus sonhos de ouro, sabe? Aquele que envolve marshmallow; minha mãe deve ter preparado alguma coisa que vai me obrigar a controlar a saliva que, provavelmente, vai ameaçar escorrer pelo canto da minha boca levando em conta a tamanha fome que estou; o fato de hoje ser o campeonato de futebol da escola Mashiba, onde terei a oportunidade de vê-los massacrando a escola adversária e, por último e mais especial, está faltando apenas sete dias para as férias de verão! Dá até pra ouvir a arquibancada inteira festejando.

Atravessei a sala e parei no batente da cozinha. Dito e feito: senti o aroma de dar água na boca e meu estômago se revirou na expectativa.

- Oi mãe, tô com fome, tomei café faz tempo, o almoço tá quase pronto?- Há, faz tempo mesmo, desde ontem de manhã. Ela me olhou com seus olhos verdes assustadores e eu soube que ela não tinha caído. Não sei nem por que eu tento.

- Claro, deve ser por isso que só agora eu consegui ouvir os gritos de bom dia vindo do seu quarto. - Droga, ela nunca cai. Preciso gritar mais baixo, a gritaria é uma grande pista pra minha mãe saber que hora ando acordando sendo que esta é uma característica típica do meu despertar. Encolhi os ombros e sentei-me a mesa a frente do fogão de onde minha mãe me observava com uma mão na cintura.

- Você tem que ser mais gentil com o rapaz, Eva. – ela me mandou aquele olhar de sobrancelhas arqueadas e os lábios apertados em linha reta sinalizando que falava sério, mas eu já tinha ouvido essa conversa dezenas de vezes e cheguei à conclusão de que ela deve praticar na frente do espelho de tão bem que ela faz aquela cara. Suspirei e não disse nada, não ousaria abrir a boca para interrompê-la. Ela cruzou os braços – Você tem sorte de ter um amigo tão bom, deveria agradecer ao invés de gritar com ele toda manhã. - ela diz isso, mas ambos nós duas sabemos que o Ichigo não se importa e que eu tenho esse mal humor natural quase impossível de controlar. E que fora isso eu e Ichigo nos damos bem.

- Ok mãe, ok, beleza. Eu peço desculpas pra ele quando ele chegar aqui. – passei a mão pelo meu cabelo. Ainda estava um pouco molhado e acabei com a mão úmida, teria que passar o secador antes de ir. Olhei o horário no microondas e percebi que agora já era meio dia e meio. Ele provavelmente chegaria aqui lá pela uma da tarde. O jogo começa às duas e meia, mas os jogadores precisam estar lá mais cedo.

Levantei-me e coloquei a mesa, pronta pra pular em cima do fogão a qualquer momento. Senti meu estomago roncar e pressionei uma mão contra o tecido da camiseta. Eu podia jurar que meu estômago estava se auto digerindo a esse ponto.

Comecei a cantarolar uma música qualquer. Após dez minutos desisti de esperar e fui até a sala sentar no sofá. Peguei o controle da TV e parei em um canal onde passava o jornal da hora do almoço.

Franzi as sobrancelhas. Máxima de 27 graus e mínima de 24. Dia ensolarado sem expectativa de chuva. Encolhi-me reflexivamente, não é uma boa previsão pra quem vai ficar parado embaixo do sol por um grande período de tempo. Tenho de me lembrar de levar o protetor solar e certificar que estejam levando bastante água.

- Está pronto!- Ouvi da cozinha. Desliguei a TV e andei apressada até minha cadeira. Minha mãe procedeu em falar sobre o quão animada estava sobre o jogo e eu acenei com a cabeça ocasionalmente, não disposta a parar de mastigar para responder a suas perguntas mesmo que retóricas. Meia hora depois, meu prato estava vazio e minha barriga, cheia. Agora satisfeita, pude me concentrar melhor nas tarefas do dia.

Primeiro: Colocar uma roupa mais apresentável e menos amassada, pois essa camiseta estava á dias em cima daquela escrivaninha. Secar e pentear o meu cabelo. E separar algumas garrafinhas de água e protetor. E pegar um chapéu pra me proteger do sol. Já consigo até imaginar o calor que estará fazendo.

Olhei pra frente quando minha mãe se moveu. Ela levantou da sua cadeira e levou a louça para a pia. Levantei-me quando ela começou a prender o cabelo em um rabo de cavalo e tomei a esponja de sua mão.

- Pode deixar, eu lavo mãe. – a empurrei pro lado e comecei pelo meu prato. Ela cozinhou agora eu lavo. É como um pacto silencioso entre nós: ela não protesta e me manda um sorriso em agradecimento.

- Você precisa arrumar aquele seu quarto antes que as visitas cheguem- Ela disse colocando meu cabelo para trás dos meus ombros. Tento não rolar os olhos.

- Mãe, eu arrumei faz uma semana. Não deu nem tempo de bagunçar de novo.

Ela levantou as sobrancelhas, mas eu fingi que não vi. Peguei outro prato na pia e espremi a espuma para fora da esponja.

- Logo depois de vocês voltarem do jogo eu quero aquele quarto arrumado. – Murmurei um "tá bom" e comecei a enxaguar os itens ensaboados. Ela me deu uns tapinhas amigáveis no ombro e saiu da cozinha. Mordi os lábios e torci o pescoço para observá-la sentar-se no sofá, pegar o livro que estava atualmente lendo e abrir na página marcada com o familiar marca-página de estrela.

Ok, de volta a lista.

Segundo: Preciso urgentemente estudar para geometria, os testes finais estão chegando e minha mãe vai me fatiar em pedacinhos bem pequenininhos se eu não conseguir compensar as notas não tão boas dos semestres passados.

Terceiro: Arrumar o quarto.

Terminando o resto do meu trabalho na cozinha, subi as escadas e fui para meu quarto. Tem essa música na minha cabeça que não sai. Nesse momento não me recordo de quem era, mas ouvi no rádio esses dias. Olhei em volta do meu quarto e fiz uma avaliação mental. Separar as roupas sujas para lavar e as limpas para por no armário. Guardar os livros espalhados pelo chão e colocar na prateleira. Arrumar a cama. Separar o que é de lixo do que é para guardar na minha pasta na enorme pilha de papéis jogados pela mobília. Colocar meus sapatos na sapateira e levar as coisas de banheiro de volta aos seus respectivos lugares na prateleira ou no armário embaixo da pia. Continuei a cantarolar a música misteriosa.

Soltei um grunhido. Vai demorar mais de uma hora para arrumar tudo e em exatamente 46 horas meus primos iam chegar e minha mãe deixou claro que quer tudo impecável até lá. Desse total de 46 tira-se 4 horas que é o tempo aproximado que passarei fora hoje, depois mais 2 horas da faxina no meu quarto. Provavelmente ficarei acordada até tarde da noite estudando então tiremos mais 4 horas. Mais cinco horas que passarei na escola amanha de manhã e talvez eu vá pra casa do Ichigo e passarei a tarde jogando vídeo game com a Karin, isso tira mais umas 6 horas... Péra, quanto tempo sobrou? Argh! Perdi a conta.

Melhor acrescentar mais 2 horas no tópico Estudar para Álgebra.

* * *

Bem, é isso. Agora vem a mesma parte de sempre: deixem um comentário falando o que acharam, qualquer opinião, seja uma critica ou elogio, só...por favor...deixem um bendito comentário, seja pra me xingar até a morte, ou condenar a minha personagem pro inferno ou só pra dizer que tá razoavel... T^T...Ok...?

Ok, beleza. Tchau :3

~Becka_ah


End file.
